Disney's Lost Princess!
by kirabro
Summary: She may seem like an ordinary teenager, but Kira is in for a big surprise! Strange occurrences on holiday, falling in love, experiencing the impossible, venturing the unknown! how more excitable can this teenagers life get? Go on an adventure with Kira as she meets beloved Disney Villains and Heroes, and discovers her place in the world of Disney! Play beloved songs to the story!
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival At Disneyland Paris!

**Other Language used rarely throughout the book! – Latin! Words/Phrases Used:**

Relinquo modo, daemonis – Leave now, Demon.

Relinquo omnes intactum, et delinito creaturarum infra! - Leave all untouched, and soothe the creatures below!

**Chapter One- A Day At Disney Land Paris.**

Kira's heart began to throb in her chest! She had waited for this holiday for far too long! The sun's ambient rays stroked Kira's pale cheeks, and made her deep blue eyes shimmer. She stood alone, waiting for something. Why wasn't he here? She remembered her parents telling her that this holiday should help her feel better, to get away from all the stress back home. Her parents were deeply concerned, as one day they found Kira talking to herself outside. When they had asked Kira who she was talking to, she would immediately responded by saying ''the wind.'' She explained how the wind soothed her, and how it appeared to be there for her all the time, talking to her. Her parents wondered if the stress of being a teenager, the peer pressure, the exams, the fitting in, was all getting to much for her. They thought she was going bonkers! A few weeks passed and the situation only grew worse. She now obsessed over the wind. She was bullied badly at school. She was called crazy and everyone thought Kira had turned to taking drugs. Her parents took her to a local psychiatrist one day, hoping she would benefit from it, but Kira wouldn't take any of the advice and help the doctor gave her. The Psychiatrist slowly lost hope, until he suggested they took Kira abroad to a place she loved. Her parents arranged it and the family grew excited. They had decided. It had to be Disneyland.

Kira, blinked escaping from her daydream, to find her youngest sister with curly, blonde haired and matching blue eyes, who reached up with her little hands to take Kira's. Then she began cleverly reading the welcoming sign out loud, 'Parc Disneyland!' She glanced at Kira, waiting eagerly for approval. Her other sister, Ellie, had caught up now, riding on her dad's shoulders and began to wriggle with excitement at the sight of the colorful sign, accidentally whacking her mother in the face, as she flung her arms out to ruffle Kira's long, white blonde hair. Kira pushed her hand away, and sorted her neatly cut fringe out, before glancing up through her long eyelashes. Kira's mum, Kim, began to fuss, panicking at her dad, Ian, as Ellie began to throw herself about, impatient to start moving again. Kira looked, embarrassed at the small commotion her family was causing and without hesitation, Kira took one last glance at her family before bounding up the street to the gates of the park entrance. A friendly staff member at the gates smiled sweetly and Kira returned the smile, then turning to see that her family had caught up with her. Panting for breath Ian, Kira's dad, reached into his baggy pockets of his beige pants and pulled out four family tickets. The lady reached out gently taking the family passes and swiping them through a machine before opening the large iron gates.

Kira stood frozen, mouth wide open as she took in the atmosphere of Main Street! Many delighted families raced through the gates now, disappearing into shops, buying Disney plushies and sweets for their children. Every shop building looked completely different from the next, and they continued down the road. As Kira's family entered into the biggest shop in the square Kira went in the gazebo in the center. She lent against the bars of a gazebo, narrowly missing a kissing couple. Kira looked around. In the distance she could see the magnificent castle pointing, reaching towards the clouds! Something felt strange. There was no wind present here. The weather was dry and sunny, a little too hot for Kira's liking. She missed talking to the wind, feeling the wind stroke her soft rosy cheeks. Here the air felt empty. Kira sighed a lonesome sigh.

She glanced around once more at the many, diverse merchandise shops before she continued purposely down the road. Balloons began to obstruct her way, as a man dressed in kaleidoscopic colors walked past, advertising the Disney character's heads. Distracted by this, Kira jumped abruptly as she hadn't seen the large horse and carriage pass her on her right. The bay Shire horse nickered loudly towards Kira's direction, and she grinned nickering back. Kira slowly came to the end of the long road, and excitedly she span, like a puppy chasing it's tail, scanning all the possible ways she could go, viewing the many places that branched away or went towards the castle. Kira read out loud 'Frontier land, Adventure land, Fantasy land and Discovery land!' She stood quiet in thought as she thought hard about where she wanted to visit first! Finally deciding, Kira looked around for her parents and saw them heading towards Frontier land, and she shook her head lightly and sighed 'guess we're going there first instead!,' and she skipped after her family to catch up with them humming a tune on her way.

It was lunchtime at the park and Kira had decided to eat her cheese sandwiches outside the big Phantom Manor ride. Kira enjoyed scary rides, which motivated her to eat a little more swiftly. She peered between two thin trees to watch the Runaway Mine Cart she had just been on, splash through some water. Kira's dad, was very busy trying to time his shots right to capture special moments in the park, and a huge grin crept across his face as he caught the Runaway Mine Train cart, just as the water splashed the passengers. Kira brushed the crumbs off her hands, and joined her mother and sisters in which was now a short queue for the Phantom Manor ride. She glanced up, observing the beautifully designed exterior of the ride. Kira began to feel dizzy so looked down, but her eyes started to water. ''What's wrong with me?'' thought Kira, laughing nervously. ''Surely I'm not scared of this ride?!'' Kira shook the unwanted thoughts from her head, as a man dressed up in Victorian clothes opened the doors, and Kira entered, excited for the unknown.

Kira had had a great first day at Disney. She had been on the majority of the best rides in all areas of the park, and met a few of the characters on their daily stroll. Kira was disappointed she hadn't met any of her favorite characters yet, but reminded herself she had another four days here. It was now nearing the time for the event that she had been waiting for all day. The parade!


	2. Chapter 2 - Familiar Faces!

**Chapter Two: Familiar Faces. **

Kira, Ellie, Myah, Mother and Father rushed hand in hand, down over the pink- bricked bridge, to join the crowd waiting for the parade. Kira politely pushed through the crowd with her two little sisters, to sit with them on the curb in front so they had the best view. Kira shouted noisily shouted back to her dad, ''Dad take pictures please! We gotta get this all on camera!'' Her dad nodded in response and seconds later pulled out his camera and started to play with the settings. Suddenly both the park music and crowd of millions fell silently. A soft wind blew past Kira's face, touching her cheeks gently and Kira closed her eyes acknowledging the whole moment. Lively music broke the silence, and a fanfare opening blurted from the speakers, before a voice began to sing ''Magic Everywhere!'' Three big fairies wheeled around in front of them, dancing in sync with the music, grinning at all the children staring at them! Next, A big float appeared slowly around the corner, the front in the shape of a large magic book, and stood on top the fairy godmother from Cinderella danced around, waving her wand, and stood on a higher level above her was Pinocchio's Angel, looking beautiful in a long cobalt blue, glittery dress. As the float came past Kira, she caught Merlin prancing around and she laughed abruptly at the sight.

Following that float came all the Disney princesses and their princes in horse and carriages and they waved royally to the public, bowing their head slightly and trying not to giggle at a young, boisterous child trying ever so hard to imitate them! Following these on floats was Ariel and her prince accompanied by Princess Tiana and Rapunzel with their princes and cupids and other scenery from fantasia! Then came The Alice in Wonderland float accompanied by Pinocchio and Gepetto, with the white rabbit and the Queen of hearts dancing in front of the float. Then came along The Toy Story crew looking unbelievably realistic, following on with Winnie-The-Pooh and friends behind the toys. The next float was the most decorative, amazing float Kira had seen yet. It was the Lion King set on a float. Kira gasped loudly as Simba rocked from side to side right next to her and she waved to Timon and Pumba, who danced on to the music. Kira didn't happen to notice Rafiki the baboon waving frantically to her from in the fake vines and trees on the float! At the back of this float Baloo the bear and Louie the Orangutan break danced and did robotic movements making both Ellie and Myah roar with laughter!

Without warning, Kira's head began to palpitate rapidly. Kira was in so much pain. She threw both of her hands up helplessly to try and subdue the ringing in her ears. She glanced up, her eyesight slightly blurry. She could make out Mr. Smee and a pirate chorus were dancing in front of her, but only just. A large float slowly approached, and her eyesight began to clear, but the stabbing pain continued. She glanced upwards to see A large Disney costume on the float. In a large red coat, with golden embroidery and buttons down the middle, danced Captain Hook. He raised his hook skywards, and an unbearable pain, sliced through Kira's head, but she could not tear her eyes away from the pair of menacing eyes that stained onto her eyes, and neither could look away. Captain Hook's dancing slowly began to look more and more forced, as he tried to carry on the parade and only a loud boo from the audience managed to break the connection. Kira closed her eyes shortly, regaining some energy back, before glancing at the float, slowly disappearing in front. Kira began to feel tears building up, and she felt strange. Alone. Kira cleared her throat, as she pushed through the thinning crowd. ''I think I'm going to be sick!''


	3. Chapter 3 - A Sudden Stop In Time!

Kira exited from the perfumed, Disney toilets, her head feeling a lot clearer, but full with thoughts and wonders of the last few hours. Why was she feeling so ill? Kira put on a fake smile, as she approached her worried parents, Flicking her long fringe to remove it from her eyes. ''I'm OK, must of just been that candyfloss I ate earlier!'' Kira winked half- heartily, feeling a little pain still hurt at the back of her head.

The family of four plodded slowly down Main Street, Ellie and Myah dragging their feet and Myah filled the long silence with a yawn. Kira hung back from the family, trying to absorb some of the park's warmth once more, but she felt strange. She stopped for a moment and glanced at the Castle once more. it appeared as if it was on fire, as a gorgeous sunset burned brightly, dominating the sky! A large clock on a pole caught Kira's attention from near by. As she squinted to see the time, she heard a loud ticking in her head. The ticking continued in her head. The sound of a large, loud drum joined in. The drumming and ticking in perfect time, like a marching song. It got louder and louder, the marching theme grew and grew, pounding on in Kira's head, her head spun furiously, her eyes streaming, tears falling on cue of the drumming. It was becoming unbearable... until suddenly... it stopped. Silence.

Kira blinked twice. Re-focusing her eyes, she looked at the clock with caution. Kira double-took and gasped. The clock had actually stopped. Kira fell to her knees as a the ringing slowly subdued. A familiar sickness grew over her mind once more and she rubbed her head furiously, trying to rid herself of it. She turned around quickly, only to find a hand inches away from her nose. Petrified, her feet froze to the spot, The arm pointing at her had frozen in time.

Kira looked at her frozen mother in horror, before finally letting out a pathetic, quiet scream. She pulled herself together, shuddering at this bizarre sight. She walked around her mother, examining her. It terrified Kira, to see her family like this. They looked frightened, all looking in different directions. Had they heard what she had? Had they seen something, Kira hadn't. They was frozen for definite,she glanced back at her mother's outstretched arm. ''Where or what on earth is she pointing at?'' Kira teared her stare away and glimpsed around. ''Nothing scary or worth pointing at around here...'' She just couldn't figure it out. The families and staff, even the horses that were left in the park had all frozen in time too. ll was silent except the sound of Kira's frantic breathing. A nightmare she had, was coming to life. A living nightmare. ''But why haven't I frozen?'' Kira questioned herself. What did she have to do, to restore normality?

Kira finished tucking away her family in a nearby, safe corner, where her family could stay out of trouble. Her body ached, and she had begun to sway lightly with tiredness. She kept to the shadows, and went to get something to eat in a nearby shop. She was confused. Kira had no idea what had happened. Today had been too much for her! ''Has this got anything to do with my weird connection with the clock and my passing migraine Or my encounter with... Captain Hook earlier?'' Kira remembered back to the strange connection the pair had had on the parade earlier. Captain Hook's menacing eyes, burned on in her head, never taking his glance off Kira. Kira shook her hair. ''This is no time to be thinking like this... Wait what am I talking about, I have all the time I like.'' Despite the circumstances, Kira found herself softly chuckling at her own joke.

As she left the shop after a poor excuse of a meal, she kept to the sides, crawling slowly up Main street, as silent as a mouse. Everything went cold. Kira's breath puffed out like a dragon in front of her. The hairs on her arms all stood erect. She was reaching the clearing when she heard manly giggling and the sound of hooves clopping quickly over the bricks up the road. Kira ran up main street now, and dived behind a Mickey mouse bin.

-=-=-=-=-=-= Not Finished. This Chapter needs serious editing and adding to, I know don't worry! -,-'


	4. Chapter 4 - Hypnotized!

Kira peered in between the Mickey mouse ears of the bin, to find cartoon blonde identical middle-aged triplets sat confused on ill-looking horses but chucking at a joke they were sharing among themselves. Kira gasped loudly, but quickly cupped her hand around her mouth. ''They're cartoon. Just like in the films. This can't be! How is it even possible?!'' Kira scanned the area, looking everywhere for a projector or someone lying pulling a prank somewhere, but there was nothing. No proof that these characters were not actually there! A herd of cows were scattered, as confused as Kira was, half of them grazing from the neatly trimmed hedges. Kira looked to the boys once more.

''Well, maybe they know what the hell's going on.'' Kira thought, staring at them slightly scared. Kira began to leave the safety from behind the bin, when suddenly an obese man with red, shoulder length hair, a beard and mustache came riding round the corner on a buffalo. The buffalo's back had sunk down to fit the large man's shape. ''Whoa Junior!'' The man shouted, causing the buffalo to halt in it's tracks. 'Howdy Uncle Slim' the brothers shouted loyally over to the man in unison. Slim bounced over quickly and raised his hand as he made out to slap the triplets. They fell silent and cowered before him. ''Quiet you fools we've got work to do, Now listen up. I don't know how we've all ended up like this, but I like it. Now...'' Slim cleared his dry throat. ''There are crooks in this here park.' Slim gestured around the park, and the moon had already, slowly began to rise, making Slim look more sketchy.''That have claimed to be the best. Well as good as they may be, not a one's as good as me. And I barely have to move a single muscle. They call me mean boys, depraved and nasty too.'' Slim scooped Junior's neck in his muscled arms. ''But they aint seen boys, the cruelest thing I do…'' Slim was thrown a large object by the boys that resembled a gun, but then he turned it around to show it was a guitar. 'You see I Yodel-adle-eedle-ilde-odle, the sweetest way of rustlin' yet devised…'' Slim began to yodel a tune that entranced all the bovine that scattered around the park and they began to follow, almost dance around him. Kira began to feel light-headed, the opposite of how she had felt before. 'Cause when I Yodel-adle-eedle-ilde-odle, why, look-y, how them cows get hypnotized.' The words slowly began to become visible in Kira's mind, and iridescent colors filled Kira's head as she began to feel her body go into a relaxed state and move with the music, until she actually started to walk to the tune, leaving the comfort from behind the bin until she was in the open, only a few meters away from the situation. Yet no-one appeared to notice her. 'Here we go boys. 500 cattle in the side pocket.' Slim pointed towards a little gap at the side of Frontierland that wasn't there before, and rode forward in rhythm to the music, along with the brothers, cattle and Kira who was now deeply hypnotized. The brothers joined in with the tune this time, 'He don't rope, not a chance, he just puts em' in a trance.'' Slim interrupted without thought ''Cause I can Yodel-adle-eedle-ilde-oo, I Yodel-adle-eedle-ilde-oo.' And with that side pocket closed suddenly as some of the canyon broke off, covering the gap, leaving only Slim's malicious laugh echoing through the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5 - Auctioned Off!

Kira woke sharply. She felt a slight dizziness and her head rung with the sound of yodeling. Kira looked around. She appeared to be in Frontierland, on a ranch. Kira removed a leaf that fell on her head. She thought about her location once more, suddenly gasping almost silently. 'How the hell did I get on a ranch!? There's was no ranch like this earlier!'' Kira tried to calm herself but felt herself panicking a little. Next to Kira, three cows sobbing softly among a whole herd of bovine. One was a big caramel colored large female, the other two were dairy cows. One was black and white that wore a purple hat, with a flower coming out from it and the other was a slender, butter colored cow. The largest female turned round to the other two cows and blurted out quite loudly, ''Alright what part of 'cover me' didn't you understand.' She had hot steam emitting from her nose from the cold. ''Did that cow just speak'' Kira wondered astonished! ''It'll be dancing flowers next!'' The cows all glanced at Kira, talking to herself. Kira glimpsed up, feeling her cheeks turn red with embarrassment.

Kira hesitated for a moment before attempting random small talk. ''Are you girls OK?'' The cows continued to stare at Kira, and awkward silence building. Instead of being frightened or shocked of Kira, they replied as if they'd known Kira for a while. 'I don't know. I feel like I was dreaming.'' The cow said trying to recall what had happened. The larger cow joined in, 'Yeah. Slim started singing, and all of a sudden ... I lost track of everything. By the way the name's Maggie. And this here is Mrs. Calloway (she pointed with her hoof to the black and white cow) and this here's Grace (she pointed to the cow that now appeared to be checking her ears out.) ''The name's Kira.'' Kira added, politely bowing her head, confidence building in her voice. ''That man's singing made me go all dizzy, I can't remember a thing!'' Grace turned back to the conversation a little slowly, picking up on the last two comments. ''Singing? That didn't sound like singing to me! And you know, I have perfect pitch…'' ''Not now Grace'' Mrs.C interrupted. 'Alright show's over.' The whole herd's stares fell on Slim who came round the corner dusting his cowboy outfit. Slim began to laugh. '500 Texas long horns. Not bad for one night's work.' Slim look proudly at his crime committed. 'Back in the day I worked on one of the best ranches you ever seen, but those stuck up ranch bosses couldn't appreciate my talents.' Slim frowned heavily to himself. 'Maybe they just didn't like your singing.' One of the brothers added. 'My singing?' Slim turned round speedily, his face began to look red. One of the other brothers threw his hand over his brothers mouth to silence him. 'Songbirds, sing.' The word sing was spat out Slim's mouth like a well hated taste in his mouth. 'Saloon gals sing. Little bitty snot-nosed children sing. I yodel!' He bellowed. 'And yodeling is an art!'' The last word roared through the ranch, startling the herd, causing them all to cower. Slim breathed quickly and heavily.

'Is there a problem Alameda' A dark, rich voice emitted from round the corner. The brothers took this as an opportunity to leave the anger of Slim and go tend to the cattle. 'No grand Vizier.' The cloaked figure walked forward grinning menacingly, and slowly lowered his cloak revealing a tall, slender man with brown cruel eyes, to go with a pair of thin haughty eyebrows. He wore a fancy turban on his head and wore long robes, and he carried a golden snake staff. Slim took of his hat and bowed slightly to him, a light sweat began to show on his tanned forehead and he began to stutter nervously, his face going from crimson to a sickly white. A scarlet macaw appeared from the back of the man and swooped down, knocking of Alameda Slim's hat, that he had only just placed on his head. Slim's rage began to build again but he contained it. The parrot began to chuckle, squawking loudly. 'Iago enough' the man cried out quietly, and Iago a little disappointed, obediently flew back onto his shoulder. Iago huffed quietly. A silence fell on the three of them, and Slim struggled to make conversation.

'Hey, who are you?!' One of the brothers cried out frantically pointing directly at Kira, making both her and the three cows jump. Suddenly Kira took the opportunity to leap at the triplets, which jumped out the way clumsily falling over each other and swung the nearest wooden gate open. The cows stood there gawking at Kira's attempt of escape. Kira turned to them. 'Girls. Go. Escape. NOW!' Kira reached for a pistol that had fell from the brothers pockets and shot towards the sky. 'Let's get outta hear' Grace cried and they ran, through the gates and didn't stop running. Maggie mooed loudly ''Woo, you go cowgirl!'' Mrs Calloway shouted backwards ''Thank you Kira, we'll pay you back somehow.' The cows continued to run until they were dots in the distance running somewhere into the distance of the park. Kira glanced around at where she could escape. The park appeared to be expanding, creating more areas of land! Male cows lazily began to slowly filter their way through the gate, to chew some grass at the other side of the fence, whilst some cleverly followed the females up the path. Kira went to run when suddenly she was flipped over onto her back by a confused and angry Slim. ''Yes. Who are you! And who do you think you are, to free _my_ cattle I cleverly stole.'' Kira lay on the dusty ground slightly hurt, wide eyed and scared. The moon began to shine down on them. Her golden-white, long hair and blue eyes reflected the moonlight that illuminated the ranch now. Slim fell silent. He appeared entranced.

''How much are you willing to give 'this' up for.'' The man approached Alameda from behind. Slim spoke slowly ignoring the man. ''How are you not like the rest of them. Stopped in time?'' Whispered Slim so only Kira could hear him. He pointed over to frozen humans that were now being moved into one area of the park by other cowboys. 'I grew sick, I had to close my eyes. I turned round, and everyone... everything had stopped, frozen. Then you began to Yodel… and that, that's all I can remember.' Kira said quietly. Not fully taking in what Kira had said he spoke, some pride appearing on his face. 'But I thought I could only hypnotize bovines.' Alameda Slim sat in complete awe. The man repeated himself calmly but louder this time. ''How much are you willing to sell her on for?'' An unexpected anger built up in Slim's chest and he turned on the man and said defiantly. ''She's not for sale, Jafar.'' Iago's beak turned upwards in an evil grin, and the older man, Jafar, began to play with his twisted goatee, before grabbing the obese Slim clear of the floor with immense power. If it weren't for me, you'd still be in prison, sniveling like the pathetic villain you are. Now I'll ask you one last time, so you can get it in your thick skull: How much is this girl for sale?'' Slim went to argue, but fell silent as Slim new as well as the brothers, that Jafar was right. He remained quiet in thought for sometime and he had began to shake slightly. ''$500?'' Slim gulped nervously. '' Don't you think that's a little high for an old pal, Slim?'' Jafar snickered menacingly. Slim began to stutter another price but stopped abruptly, not wishing to displease Jafar anymore. He glanced down at Kira, who now curled up in a ball from the impact of the floor, her beauty trapping Slim's stare once more. She looked up at him helplessly, but he looked away. 'You can have her, no charge. I've got to concentrate on collecting up the cattle again. Boys…'' He said with a dismissive voice. The Willie brothers came over, rubbing their hurt behinds. 'Tie this one up (pointing at Kira), and lend a horse and cart we stole earlier to Jafar.'' Without looking behind Alameda Slim staggered off, clearing his voice and calming down again, preparing himself to Yodel and round up the scattered herd. The brothers went to join Alameda Slim reluctantly, staring through goofy faces at Jafar. Leaving only them behind.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Ride To The Unknown!

Kira glanced down at the rope that had been tied around her waist and wrists, thinking about how she'd been attached to the carriage, quite rudely and been left to stand there. She was exhausted from the whole day, and she thought of her family. Were they safe? What will become of the people? She didn't want to think about it. All the thoughts began to cloud over in her head and she felt faint from it all. ''Well… in you go.'' Jafar said awkwardly, but keeping his manner. Kira tripped up in her tiredness and fell to the floor weakly. ''Oh, come here.'' Jafar reached out a long bony hand and picked Kira up to her feet. Kira looked directly into his eyes with thankfulness. 'Thank you... sir,' and Kira made her way into the carriage obediently.

Jafar stood there for a moment surprised this teenager has listened to a villain and not showed too much fright. He found a smile creep over his face, but coughed proudly, and his face resumed his evil position as he rose to the front of the cart, taking up the reins. He turned to his loyal parrot. 'Iago, g-go keep this child company.' Iago gave him a weird look before disappearing into the cart behind him landing silently next to Kira who appeared to be fast asleep. He turned around to face outwards, when suddenly a hand scooped over the macaw and pulled him closer to Kira. Iago went to squawk, when Kira gently kissed his beak. 'Please, stay with me.' Iago relaxed, and curled himself up properly next to Kira, trying to conceal his happiness from the care and attention Kira was giving him, and then Kira fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Malicious Plan!

Kira woke to taps of a long staff hitting her gently on the shoulder. 'Come on girl, I mustn't be late.' As most teenagers do, Kira woke with a grumble and turned over revealing Iago curled up next to her, and he squirmed due to the sudden exposure to the sunlight beaming into the carriage. 'Please, stop poking me with your staff, and I have a name … Kira. So start using it.' Kira blurted out. Jafar looked shocked at the response he received, and wasn't sure how to respond. 'We're here' he added pointing with his golden snake staff. Iago hopped lazily onto Kira's shoulder and Kira kissed his beak once again. Iago went a deeper red colour and tried to not look at Jafar's amusement. 'where exactly is here?' She questioned. 'It's Top secret. Only Us know where it is.' He added with a sense of pride and secrecy. 'Why? And who's us?' Kira added casually rubbing the sleep from behind her long eyelashes. 'Why must teenagers ask so many questions?' Kira blushed. 'Here' Jafar threw Kira some old tattered clothes with a princesses face torn from it. 'You look a little homeless but it'll do for now.' And with that Jafar and Iago left the cart.

Jafar made his way into a derelict old building, where inside it was poorly lighted. 'Jafar!' A few voices came. 'You sure took your time' came another voice. 'Where've you been' came yet another voice. 'alright, alright no need to get so excited,' Jafar added with a sarcastic tone. 'Something, or rather someone, held me up. But it was dealt with never the less.' A few sniggered menacingly at the comment. 'Now come, someone turn on some lights.' A few seconds later the room came alive with lots of famous villainous characters. 'Ah. In a few months it'll be Halloween. But it's all treat and no tricks around here. If I owned the place things would run differently.' A woman walked towards Jafar wearing a large cream fur coat with red lining, blood-red opera gloves, a pair of high heels to go with her ripped tights, and she wore a pair of large oval emerald earrings. She looked skeleton like she was that bony, and her hair was oddly half black on one side and white on the other. 'Quiet Cruella' Ursula hissed. Ursula was a large woman resembling an octopus and wore large shell earrings to go with a shell necklace. 'blah blah blah.' Iago added nastily. 'Every year it's the same thing. All talk and no action, and when we do take action we just get defeated! What a bunch of dull villains.' Iago Spurted out, gasping for breath. 'Patience Iago' Jafar said coldly as he snapped the bird's beak shut. 'Well this year's going to be different. I've got a trick for Mickey Mouse and the rest of Disney Heroes (Jafar spat the word out, disgustedly) , but you will all have to wait until the right time!' Evil laughs filled the rooms, and more and more villains gathered in.


	8. Chapter 8 - Meeting The Villains!

Kira woke sharply as Iago landed in front of her, initially not knowing what to say. ''Uh, you may come in now... Kira!'' Iago smiled a friendly villainous smile. Kira jumped off the side of the carriage, landing on both feet and Iago joined her, perching on her shoulder. Kira glanced up the mansion, gulping nervously. The mansion appeared more scary than it was before, and Kira recalled the same feeling from before. The house appeared to glare down at Kira. The house looked alive too! ''Everything's fine!'' squawked Iago. Kira approached the entrance reluctantly, before opening the loud creaky door.

What once was a big elevator, had turned into a large corridor, dimly lit. Kira walked hurriedly down it, noticing the picture's eyes were following her. The interior design of what once was a ride, hadn't changed much but the layout was confusing now. Kira carried on walking, whilst Iago, who was now confidently squawking about himself, was using his crimson wings to lead the way. Coming round the corner Kira squinted as the room in the light brightened, revealing a few villains crowded around a table in the middle, while others disappeared into another room. Iago took off, leaving Kira's shoulder and returning to Jafar's, then whispered something in his ear. Jafar's smile grew larger by the second. ''Come here girl!'' Jafar shouted over to her, and a few heads turned. Shyly Kira walked forwards, not realizing she was biting her lip. Jafar continued as Hades caught on Kira biting her lip. ''It has come the time, to put you to use. We must find you a job. You will work for one of us!'' Jafar grinned evilly! Kira stopped inches away from the table. ''Put me to use? Find me a job? Working for one of them?! All I want is for things to go back to normal!''

''You will stay here for a few days, and we'll decide who you're best for!'' Jafar gestured to the stairs leading to the next floor, a few rooms visible to Kira. ''We have you a room where you can sleep, and you will serve us, then join us for tea!'' Kira was horrified! She was about to argue when someone came through the door talking to a sniveling smaller man next to him! It was Captain Hook and Mr. Smee! ''Have you brought her in yet?'' Hook tried to make conversation not noticing Kira, but before the small talk could start, Jafar gestured over in Kira's direction. Captain Hook turned his elegant features slowly towards Kira until he was facing her. Kira began to feel funny once again, but this time it wasn't too bad. His cold black pupils met with Kira's eyes for a split second, but Jafar clicked his long fingers, breaking the connection between the pair, Jafar not taking his eyes off Kira. ''Now where was I?''

Could Jafar's amusement show any more!? ''How dare you humiliate me!'' Kira bellowed throwing her hand to her mouth, in shock of her outburst. ''I'm sorry!'' She blurted up, as she dashed to go up the stairs, and slammed her room door shut, leaving a table of shocked, amused villains.


	9. Chapter 9 - Captured!

Kira entered her cramped cabin in both a strop and shocked at her outburst. She slumped down against the door, gesturing her arms, ''How dare they treat me like that, I'm not just some servant, some pet, they can mess around with!,'' Kira cried out; ''Just who do they think they are!'' Kira jumped up in her small fury and planted herself on the cold wooden bed she had been given and curled up on it, shivering uncontrollably. Kira's thoughts haunted her now. She was worried about her family, she was scared, tired, had been humiliated by a large crowd of villainous cartoons! Kira's last thoughts were of meeting Captain Hook briefly, and they're brief eye contact, but unfortunately no where near as powerful as when on the parade. And with that Kira fell into a troubled, dark sleep, with only Hook's eyes leading the way.

The moon was large now, high in the sky, it's moonlight beamed down through Kira's dusty room window. All was... peaceful. Or so it seemed. A shiny boot appeared slowly from the shadows, until a rough pirate came into full view. He crept forward, standing awkwardly on a loose wood plank, making a loud creek. Kira stirred but didn't wake. The pirate sighed, and carried on forwards until... BANG! The pirate's foot slipped in a half full bucket of water, which it now drained out all over the floor. Kira woke with a jump this time to see a large shadow in front of her. Suddenly the windows burst open causing the curtains to come alive in the small gust. She whipped around frightened, hoping there was nothing there, to see a clear night sky, the stars winking at her, reassuring her.

She reached up and closed the windows to. She heard a creak creep across the floor, and shot round to find Captain Hook twisting his mustache in his hook, while the pirates crowded behind him ready to pounce. Suddenly Mr Smee appeared directly in front of her all flustered and Kira was gagged by a pirate behind her. ''My apologies miss.'' Mr Smee muttered before putting the bag over her head, and Kira let out a stifled scream. Captain Hook stood proudly, thinking about how successful his plan had been so far, and not managing to wake any villains. Suddenly the building came alive with the sound of waking villains, leaving their dormitories to find the commotion. Captain Hook cried out as his mustache slapped him in the face as it came off his hook and his mouth fell to a big 'O' shape. Pushing the window open harshly, he turned to his pirates that were at the other side of the window. 'Curses! Bring her down!' He gestured with his hook. 'Hurry Smee!' A pirate on the flying ship lowered the plank, and Smee attempted to close the bag that contained Kira, but she kicked out in attempt to escape kicking poor Mr Smee, in the chin, misplacing his spectacles. 'Oh. Come on now, don't fuss.' A pirate impatiently threw Kira in the brown material bag onto the deck viciously, making her body go limp when she hit the deck. 'Cast off, ya mangy dogs!' He shouted nastily. Kira felt the whole ship move and Kira curled up into a ball, holding her bruising back.


	10. Chapter 10 - An Ill Day At Work!

''Miss. Oh young miss. Please wake up. Oh.'' Kira woke up with the horrible pain in her back. Her eyes adjusted slowly, her pupils dilated, to adjust to the bright room light, only to see a very worried Mr Smee in front of her. 'Hoist the mainsail,' Kira heard pirates from outside, 'Prepare to drop anchor.' She glanced around to see she was in a cabin, and glanced out a small circular window to realize she was on water, Disneyland Park looked small small, but still in view. She'd been captured by pirates. The thought came to her head sharply. Kira shot up in panic, a sharp pain rising through her. She shook ferociously and began to be sick in a nearby bucket. Mr Smee looked down at the poor child he saw, full with pure fright, in front of him.

He gently placed his hand on Kira's shoulder and brought her up when she'd finished throwing up and gave her some medicine, he had fetched a moment age. She reluctantly took it, glancing into 's friendly eyes. 'You sure had me worried there misses. Don't worry the pirate that hurt you was thrown overboard this morning, this isn't the first time he's gone against the Cap'n!' Smee messed with his bobble hat clumsily in his hands. Kira sat there in silence still trying to take it all in. 'Here the Cap'n wants you to wear this, he wants you to work today!' Smee added hanging his head low. 'Go to work, in this condition. Since when did I have to work and be under someone's orders?!' Kira shouted. Mr Smee looked into Kira's eyes once more, this time filled with a sadness. 'Mr Smee!' The captain shouted. ''Yes, sir, captain. Right away!'' ''I'm sorry about this, I honestly am, just please miss, try for me!' Smee glanced at Kira desperately. 'O-ok.' Kira said reluctantly, 'But Please Don't leave me.. With you, I-I don't feel so alone.' Kira added, and Smee glanced back gleaming with happiness, as he offered Kira his arm. 'Here, I-I'll help you!' and helping Kira up, Kira and Smee arm in arm hobbled up the stairs onto the deck.

Kira's eyes struggled to adjust to the bright light, but Kira managed to make out the serene landscape and she breathed in a fresh salty water smell. Kira glanced around, blinking her eyes as more and more came into her vision, until her eyes met Captain Hook's deep hazel brown eyes, and they shared a small moment. A strange feeling overcame Kira, the same feeling from when she saw the Captain on parade. She had to look away. ''What time do you call this!?'' The Captain spat. Kira turned around to Smee. 'It's Hook?' Kira whispered louder than she thought. The Captain slowly made his way down a flight of steps an walked directly over to Smee and Kira. Kira's hold on Smee's arm tensed, and he shook her arm gently, reassuring her, shaking a little his self ''It's Captain James Bartholomew Hook actually, but you can call me Captain.'' Hook held his hook level to his face, and smiled slightly at it's sharpness, shining in the sunlight. ''Now Cap'n go easy on the girl … she's still…'' But Hook interrupted Smee and stopped smiling, ''You were supposed to start work for me an hour ago, but oh well. Meet your new friends.' Captain Hook added sarcastically, throwing a mop and bucket to her! ''...Hurt.'' Smee blurted out finishing his sentence, but the Captain had already started to make his way back up the stairs to his wheel, and Kira was on her hands and knees mopping, not knowing what else to do. Smee could see her back was causing her some pain, and it made him upset. Smee sheepishly followed the Captain up the steps. ''Cap'n she has had little sleep and she's not right to work, just yet.'' Smee said shyly. The captain turned to Smee ignoring his comment. 'Where do you think Pan would be hiding now Smee?' Mr Smee sighed. ''I don't know Cap'n..Oh dear, dear, dear, Captain Hook. Making the girl work like this, it's not good form you know!'' ''Good form, Mr Smee? Blast good form!' Yelled the captain throwing his hook in front of Smee's large nose. Captain hook calmed down a little. ''Did Pan show good form, when he did this to me?'' The captain added, making his hook obvious, not taking his menacing eyes off the whimpering Mr Smee, that now shook his head vigorously. The Captain sighed, ''Now run along Smee before I get... 'angry'!'' And with that Mr. Smee skittered away shaking his head, and Captain Hook slumped heavily into his chair, leaning forwards, watching the new girl swab pathetically. A Childish laugh echoed in the distance, which gained the Captain's attention immediately, throwing Kira from his thoughts. ''Pan.'' The gust slowly blew, causing his long silky, black hair and mustache to bounce casually in the wind. 'I'll get you, if it's the last thing I do.' Captain hook whispered menacingly a frown appearing on his head. A rage built within him! ''Set your sights for Peter Pan, you worthless dogs!'' He out cried suddenly. With that comment a few pirates stirred and moved with a low grumble, while others lowered some mini sail boats. ''There'll be no rest until we have that boy, locked in irons.'' ''But Cap'n…'' Smee poked up shyly from down stairs. ''T-there's no-one to do work on the ship, and ya poor Jolly Rogers' looking a mess!' Smee gestured around the creaking ship! 'Well that means the remaining crew will have to work harder!'' Captain Hook yelled directly pointing at Kira. ''Y-y-yes Cap'n of course sir, how silly of me!'' Mr. Smee stuttered before darting back downstairs! ''You girl'' Kira's eyes shot up to look up at Hook, ''I want this ship clean and pristine come sundown tomorrow, you hear me?!'' Captain Hook said Bossily. Kira started to put the cloth into the water, not looking at the raging Captain. ''I SAID DID YOU HEAR ME!?' Captain Hook bellowed his face a crimson shade of Red, his eyes grew larger. Kira glanced over sharply nodding vigorously, ''Yes sir, uh, sorry Captain.'' Kira lowered her hair slightly but her gaze remained on Hook. ''Good.'' The Captain took a deep breath of the Sea-stained air before he continued, calming down slightly. ''… And next time, answer when spoken to.'' ''Yes Captain'' Kira added simply, before swabbing up the dirty floor, in the mid summer's taunting heat.

The evening Sun began to sink that day and Kira glanced at her Tinkerbell watch, which ached on her arm now. She threw her arms over the edge of the ship to taste the wind and sea, while she glanced at the burning ball of fire that fell slowly in the sky. ''Is this just all a nightmare… a dream gone horribly wrong?'' Kira turned round to look at the ship, clumsily slipping straight over in an area of slippery, wet deck, landing on her sore back, an overwhelming pain seared through her back, making her clench her teeth. ''Nope... definitely not a dream.'' Kira squeaked painfully through gritted teeth. She propped herself up against the side of the ship to hoist herself up once more, the pain only worsening. She felt violently sick once again. Suddenly a warm familiar hand patted her shoulder! ''W-w-well done young miss, the Ship's looking great so far'' Smee chortled handing Kira a pint of watered down Rum. ''How's your health been today miss,'' Smee questioned, a little concern now appeared on his face. ''Alright I suppose,'' she lied, attempting a fake smile, then walked away to her ready made bed on deck, shivering as the cold touched her aching back, leaving Smee stood there awkwardly watch her struggle to get into bed. 'Oh d-dear' Smee breathed out, concerned.


	11. Chapter 11 - One Day Too Much!

Kira woke to a shivering hand on her shoulder. 'Oh-h-oh, thank heavens you're awake!' Smee spoke shakily. Kira could see Mr. Smee was stressed as there was small drops of sweat dripping down his shiny forehead, and his eyes had large light-pink bags under his eyes. Kira was about to speak when she heard yelling upstairs. It was the Captain and he had a murderous threatening edge to his voice! 'Smeeeeeeeee!' Smee scampered up the steps tripping clumsily, but wasting no time. Kira's back slowly starting to throb once again in pain. ''I can see, it's going to be a long, long day.'' Kira shouted worried, over the loud rabble, rubbing her sore back, as she followed Smee up onto deck, preparing for the unknown.

Rain and hailstone fell heavily onto Kira's head. She put her arm above her head and ran starboard as the boat was rocking violently, and the ship appeared empty. She heard a ticking noise. A similar ticking to the large clock back on main street. It slowly got louder and louder, and suddenly it was accompanied by a roar, and then the ship knocked viciously to one side, hurtling Kira towards the left side of the ship. With one hand she shielded her head as she went flying into the walls of the ship. With the other hand she steadied herself. The ticking noise continued but a new noise had joined the strange orchestra. She glanced overboard to find a giant orange octopus, with purple spots and hungry yellow eyes looking up at Kira, as it smacked its suction cups together greedily. Kira heard splashing so flung herself ambitiously starboard to see a hungry, green saltwater crocodile with large pearly-white, dagger-like teeth, splashing round playfully but waiting for something. The ticking appeared to come from inside it's scaly belly.

Kira retreated to the ship's wheel outside the Captain's cabin, and went to knock, when suddenly she saw an object move in the corner of her eyes and she shot around, to find Captain Hook curled up in the corner weeping and shaking with hatred and fright, ''Make it all go away!'' he yelped, screaming with his eyes closed. Kira nodded helplessly and ran down onto the deck covered in puddles now. She looked around pathetically for a way to solve the crisis at hand. She ran to the middle of the deck and slumped heavily a sob swelling in her chest and recalling the last few days. Thoughts of her family, her friends, everyone stopped in time, her stuck with a group of villains. Tears began to pour out. Suddenly over all the coldness, a warmth built inside her, like an overwhelming strength overtaking her. A dark power. Suddenly her eyes burst open, a neon luminous blue covered her eyes, like she was entranced and she found herself standing up, stood strong, her head tilted skywards. ''Leave this ship alone, you have no permission to be here evil spirit!'' Kira bellowed, her voice much louder than any normal voice could go. A growl left her mouth after every word she spoke and her mouth quivered as if an attempt to snarl. ''Relinquo modo, daemonis!'' She roared, and the stone-grey clouds tore in half, bright light bursting out of them, and the skies began to calm slowly. Kira regained consciousness for a moment, ''What's... happening to me!?'' Kira spat bitterly, intrigued to find an answer, but fell into her trance again. ''Relinquo omnes intactum, et delinito creaturarum infra, autem!'' After Kira out cried the ancient language, her body jutted as something invisible appeared to enter her soul and she fell onto the deck with a thud. The skies began to quickly brighten up, the animals sounds disappearing and a warmth powerfully broke through the forceful bad weather as the rest of the clouds parted. The animals dived and darted quickly away with no further instruction. Through her blurry vision she saw the Captain faint onto Mr. Smee which had already passed out from sheer terror. 'Leave all untouched' she repeated through her exhausted voice, and she crawled to the Captain and Mr. Smee to protect them, leaving the reassuring wind alone.

The moon crept slowly into the night sky and two stars shone brightly illuminating the ship. Captain Hook rose cautiously, fixing his messy locks, feeling cold and wet from the storm earlier. He saw Mr Smee sat up, rocking, mumbling to himself and the Captain sighed, ''Mr Smee, get up.'' Mr Smee wobbled to his feet, still unable to form words. The Captain slowly made his way to look over the deck and glance over at his marvelous ship: The Jolly Roger. It was peaceful now, and the deck looked polished, dry and clean. Captain Hook glanced down to see Kira, struggling, sweeping the walls of the ship, but she stumbled around the ship like a drunk pirate. ''What on earth is she doing?'' The captain whispered to himself, puzzled. He grimaced over the trauma from earlier, before sighing a sigh of relief, that it was all over. The Captain slowly crept down his stairs to walk towards her. ''What are you doing child?'' Kira staggered around and bent down to do the last bit of wall and her top came up at the back revealing a horrible bruise and cut that dug into her skin, covering the whole of her back from her accident. The Captain flinched, at the sight of her back, and a lump formed in his throat. He coughed to try and clear his throat, but it just went drier. Kira turned around with a small collection of tears in her eyes, and rose unsteadily to her feet. She turned to face the Captain and attempted to bow respectably, scared, but fell near his feet flat on her face before passing out. He gently turned her over with his polished, gold-buckled shoes. Mr Smee appeared from behind Captain Hook, looking alert now. ''I feared this would happen Cap'n.'' Hook went to shout at Smee, and began to raise his hook but realized Smee had tears in his eyes. 'Please Cap'n don't do this again, we'll work her to death, s-she saved our lives earlier, and I don't wish to lose her… she-she's my friend!' Smee sniveled. The Captain sighed with a quick nod, and Smee immediately crouched down scooping her up into his arms. ''Mr. Smee. Get some blankets and pillows and some fresh water up to my cabin. The girl can sleep there tonight, I shall keep my eye on her.'' Smee made his way slowly towards the Captain's cabin, holding the unconscious Kira, and even though she was oblivious to what was going on, there was pain written on her face.

The Captain spread out lots of blankets and soft objects on the floor for her to lay on, while attempted to dab her back with a cold damp cloth, Kira flinching in response to the pain, still out. The Captain peered over and looked at the ruined, pretty child, and feared the worse. ''Oh Smee, what have I done.''


	12. Chapter 12 - Apologies & Acquainted!

Kira heard a voice. It was a cheerful voice full of positive tone, which brought Kira around. Her body was in too much pain to move, so she moved only her glance to meet the figure that loomed over her. Mr Smee placed a cold towel on her head, humming still. 'Your up nice and early miss, and it's an ever so fine day outside, how are you feeling today young miss?' Mr Smee sounded extra cheery today. Mr Smee's joy lifted Kira's spirits up. She spoke slowly in attempt to do no further injury, ''Please ... call me Kira!'' Kira beamed up at her friend giving him a pearly grin. Kira made an attempt to move, very slowly, and she made it half way up before the pain kicked in. She moaned slightly. Kira continued to move, swinging her feet round slowly and gently and Mr. Smee lent Kira one of his small, chubby hands, to help hoist her up. Mr. Smee's smile grew larger still, as he saw Kira make progress. ''We'll have you fit and healthy in no time!'' Smee winked at Kira! She glanced at her body, seeing she had been dressed in a loose fit, blue, cotton dress, her feet only just peering out the bottom. She blushed slightly. Who had dressed her? The thought made her a little uneasy. 'Here... y-you must eat miss Kira, to get your health back!'' Mr. Smee placed tin tray next to her bed, which had a bowl of porridge and a glass of liquid next to it. She glanced at Smee thankfully. ''Hey, n-no need to thank me miss, just doing my job! Now you aren't moving till you eat something.'' Smee spoke with a friendly tone, which relaxed Kira. With no further conversation, Kira eagerly picked up the patterned bowl, and tucked into her breakfast.

Mr. Smee had just finished wiping the tears from his glasses, from laughing too hard, over a conversation with Kira, and had started to clean up. Kira went to help him, but he tapped her on the hands and told her off playfully. turned to speak to Kira when a loud, alerting cough came from the top of the stairs. ''Thank you Mr. Smee. Now if you'd excuse me…'' The Captain spoke with awkwardness, hanging guiltily on his tongue. Mr Smee nodded politely at his Captain happily, and walked up and out with a spring in his step, tripping when he reached the top. Kira stifled a giggle, which a quick motion of her hand to her mouth. She continued to watch her new friend, pick up everything once more, while muttering something to himself, embarrassed, before finally disappearing. Now it was only her and the Captain in the room.

Captain Hook walked silently around his cabin to his circular window and glanced out, resting his hook on the ledge, and sighed a heavy sigh, before he looked back, turned slightly towards her, until he faced her, and their eyes made contact once again. Kira wasn't as scared anymore but more entranced, her eyes locked onto his beautiful eyes. Captain Hook, not taking his glare of Kira, cleared his throat. ''I can't change your view of hatred towards me, I'm.. used to hate, especially from young people... Ugh, I suppose you wish you'd never met me. I caused you this dreadful pain. I made you work until you could take no more, on top of everything... but yet, you still loyally protected me and my ship, from the beasts that cause me hell.'' Hook began to get choked up again, deep in the moment. ''Why..Why are you so kind to me, after all I've done to you?'' The Captain's brows leaned in slight confusion. Kira sighed deeply, hesitating slightly, ''Captain James Bartholomew Hook... since the moment I set eyes on you…'' she exhaled loudly as she was uncertain how to finish her sentence. She began to leave but gently whispered, ''please… just get to know me, I'm not all that bad, for a teenager anyway. I want to prove to you my worth.'' And with that Kira left Hook stood in thought alone.


	13. Chapter 13 - Commotion On Board!

Kira exited the Captain's Cabin, and closed the large wooden door gently. Kira walked over to the balcony and glanced into the distance, breathing in the sea air, and found herself smiling. She hadn't felt this content in a while, relaxed, alone with her friend the wind. Kira wondered how far they could sail, as Disneyland kept growing out. It had all the park areas in the center and branched off, warping into the world of Disney. Kira noticed they had sailed closer to land once more, just able to make out the haunted mansion she had recently stayed in. Kira squinted, her brows furrowing as she ran swiftly to the other side of the balcony to see the boats that were on the shore moving quickly through the water, towards the ship.

Smee whistled his little metal whistle and the Captain shot through his doors, and made his way down to ignoring Kira. ''Reel up the boats Mr. Smee!'' Mr. Smee helped the pirates lift their sail boats up, and they jumped on deck. One of the Captain's pirate crew, with ripped, matching clothes, red bandanna, and neatly shaven face, jumped off last. The pirate, Starkey, nobly carried a wriggling brown sack, similar to the one Kira had shoved over her head. Starkey stood and struggled, trying to ignore the moving of the bag. ''Well Starkey, hurry up, we haven't got all sodding day!'' The captain shouted. All the pirates got their weapons out suddenly. With one last look at the Captain, Starkey rolled the sack out and an older child rolled out. He appeared dazed, as he removed his green cap which had a red feather in it, to rub his red hair, which showed his pointed elf-like ears. Kira stared at the boy in wonder. She knew this boy was Peter Pan! He wore mostly green with olive tights, a brown belt and tanned shoes. He looked up to see Captain Hook's hook nearing him and he tried to dart up, falling straight down again. ''Huh. That's funny.'' Peter said confused, he tried again, but the same happened. Captain Hook watched and loathed the boy which sat there now looking a little worried. ''I'm not thinking happy thoughts. I can't think of any!'' Peter added surprised. Hook's and Peter's eyes met. They had matching eye color. The captain began to chuckle, and the chuckle built into an outburst of laughter. 'What was so funny' Kira thought to herself. ''I'm here in front of an old enemy. The same pathetic boy who cut my hand off and threw it to a crocodile. The same boy who bestowed that wretched octopus on me. The same boy, that I've not yet defeated. The same boy... which now pathetically wriggles at my feet!'' He began chuckling to himself again, this time the whole crew joining in. The Captain threw his hook in the air, silencing the ship, leaving only Mr. Smee chortling. They all glanced over at him, before he finally noticed everyone had stopped and he straightened himself up once more. The Captain sighed. ''Looks like you won't be leaving me ship, anytime soon... boy'' He spat at Peter Pan. ''Ugh, tie him up.'' The Captain added dismissively, climbing up the stairs to return to his cabin but glanced over at Kira. She looked healthier now, clean, and she appeared to look more feminine. He could see her eyes, staring at the crew, tying the boy to the ship, him throwing himself around to try and free himself, but lost the fight quickly. She sighed, her face dropping a little at the sight. Hook's face mirrored hers as he saw the once happy girl, look disappointed. What was with this girl he found so interesting? He shook his head to break his stare, finally entering his cabin once more.


	14. Chapter 14 - Peter Pan's Escape!

A gentle, cold breeze whispered quietly through the ship's sails. Kira tiptoed up from Mr. Smee's cabin below, leaving a Mr. Smee snoring softly, muttering in his dreams. Kira wore a pink nightdress, with a fluffy collar and shiny golden buttons, that obviously the Captain's crew had stole on of their many expeditions. She carried a jagged dagger in her pale hands, behind her back. All was quiet, all asleep below in cabins and chambers. The only two people awake were Kira and Peter Pan who appeared to be talking to himself. As Kira edged closed Kira saw a small golden glow. The glow slowly revealed to be a small sized, female fairy. She had blonde hair, which she wore in a tight bun, and she appeared to were a green leaf dress. On her feet she wore petite green shoes with white pom poms on them. She flew around Peter, trying to find where the knot finished.

Kira approached with caution, but unafraid. Peter turned his head and Tinkerbell faced Kira, ready to fly at Kira. Slowly she brought the dagger from around her back and went to strike. Peter gasped and Tinkerbell darted towards Kira, her little mouth open with horror. ''No! Stop Tink. Please I'm trying to help!'' Kira whispered urgently. Tink continued to protect Peter but stopped hurting Kira. ''Tink lay off!'' Peter dismissed the fairy with his hand gently. Tinkerbell retreated, still watching Kira, with her blue eyes. Kira went to strike again, bringing the dagger down on the ropes that tied Peter Pan down, until he was free. He grinned happily, for he was now free. He darted skywards, this time staying in the air. He gently floated down leaning on a few of the Ship's mast ropes, standing cockily. His head tilted to one side. ''Why'd you help me. You work for him... Don't ya?'' Kira threw Peter's dagger at him, and he caught it shocked at the help he was getting. ''You may have cut the Captain's hand off, but no one deserved to be pinned down, at an unfair advantage.'' Kira smiled confidently. ''Are you Kira?'' Peter said, changing the conversation. ''Yes I am.'' Kira added amazed. ''We have heard about you, from three cows that arrived shortly after everyone else... You're the only non-character moving around the park... you know that... right?''  
''Who's we?'' Kira questioned, ignoring the rest of the comment, but smiling at the thought of the cow's safety, happy for their successful escape. Peter swung around the rope playfully, Tinkerbell following him around, glitter-like dust following her. ''The good guys. The heroes. The well loved character's of Disney!'' Peter laughed, winking. ''None of us know what's happened or happening to the park, or whether it's good or bad. Merlin the great is looking through his book of prophecy's. He thinks its a sign.'' Peter was becoming slightly more cocky, which annoyed Kira. ''I think it's just our turn to live... although there was that bad storm yesterday. That was dreadful. The voices from the sky, scared the lost boys right out of our Tree den.'' Peter threw his hand to his mouth when he revealed where his hideout was, but Kira was deep in thought. Peter grew a little angry, but worry showed on his face. 'Please don't tell the Captain...'' Kira interrupted Peter quickly. ''You must be going Peter. The sun will rise soon, and this ship is an early riser.'' Kira spoke with urgency. Peter Pan nodded his head. ''I can't thank you enough Kira... Hey! Why don't you come with us. Flying's easy all it takes is a little faith and trust... oh and Pixie Dust.'' Tinkerbell tinkered with glee and pride. Kira smiled at the offer and the pure thought of flying. She'd always wanted to fly. Other thoughts of Mr. Smee and the Captain's needy face popped into her mind. She sighed. ''I've done enough damage already. Besides, I'm needed here... Goodbye Peter Pan! Just... Please don't forget me... please!?'' Kira added her voice full of hope. Peter began to hover in the air now, smiling at the kind, friendly girl that had helped her, and he admired her beauty. ''Kira, never say goodbye. Because saying goodbye means going away, and going away mean forgetting... And Peter Pan never forgets or forever leaves his friends!'' Peter swooped down, kissing Kira lightly on the forehead. ''We shall meet again, sooner than you can say Codfish!'' He ruffled Kira's hair playfully, and they both giggled. ''Look after the old man for me, would you!'' He added finally as he soared through the air, flying towards the island crowing quietly for Kira's sake. Kira was left alone once more on deck, her soul filled with hope and a sense of loyalty achieved. She now had to deal with the Captain tomorrow, and his rage when he discovers his enemy has escaped once more.


	15. Chapter 15 Onto Shore Once More!

Kira glanced at her Tinkerbell watch, Time still hadn't moved on. She glanced out of the Window. The sunny skies and warm breeze suggested it was early afternoon! 'How long have I slept!?' Kira panicked. Mr. Smee was no where to be seen and everything was quiet, just the sounds of seagulls outside cawing.

Kira ran onto the deck and glanced around, no one to be seen. She stepped sideways, only to be stroked by something long and green. She threw herself round to come face to face with a palm tree. Kira looked over board to see they had landed. She walked round and peered over. Mr. Smee was giving the crew orders and they were eating fruit from the surrounding trees. Kira felt a warm breath behind her, but she stopped herself from making a noise. The breath grew closer still, until a whisper appeared in her ear. Kira's mouth went dry and fell slightly open. ''Do you know why we have landed girl?'' The voice was soothing yet menacing. 'No...No... I don't know.'' Kira managed to throw something out of her mouth, although it was barely audible. 'Well, earlier this morning, I found pan had appeared to escaped, and now I'm back to square one again!' Captain's voice increased slightly, as he spat the last words out.'' Kira entranced by Hook's recognizable voice, she subconsciously reached her arm out and put her hand on the Captain's polished hook. His breath on her neck disappeared as he edged backwards slowly, and let out the smallest of gasps. Mr Smee clambered onto deck, smiling at Kira before looking at Hook. ''The crew are all ready C-Cap'n!'' Smee handed a pair of handcuffs to the Captain. ''Attach these, to Kira's wrists...'' Kira's mouth fell open once more, and she glanced at the Captain, and without question lifted her arm up to Mr. Smee as he approached. The cuffs we cold and not too tight in her wrists the chain was quite long, at least a meters length. Slight amusement now played on the Captain's face, and he watched Kira's face intently, smiling evilly at her reaction. He reached out his arm followed by his smooth looking hand, and without orders attached the other cuff to the Captain's wrist. He lent down to Kira, inches away from her flushed face. ''We can't have you getting away.. Can we.. Kira!'' He gave off a seductive smile aimlessly. Kira had this strange feeling running through her. Was it fear?Love?Hatred? She couldn't tell. She grew uncomfortable in the moment, and the Captain, catching on that she appeared to like him, moved away as far as the bindings would let him. But Kira wanted to be close to this man, and closed up the gap a little. Captain Hook's mouth curled upwards subtly revealing his smile once more.

* * *

**...Back At The Mansion!**

Iago panting, perched on a nearby ledge near the meet-up table. ''They've returned to shore, once more Jafar! Mr. Smee and the pirate crew were travelling in a thick area of forest and heading off somewhere!'' Iago panted on, trying to get more oxygen in.

**Jafar: **''Are you sure it was them Iago!?'' Jafar pressed for information.

**Hades:** ''Was that girl with them? Did you see Hook? Or was it just the crew on another quest to find that wretched Peter Pan!?'' Hades added straight after Jafar.

**Cruella & Ursula: **''It's a bit strange how he just waltzed off with that child, and walks back in here as if he's done nothing!'' Ursula spat, using one of her long black tentacles to put her lipstick on. ''But we must admire him... for a successful villainous deed!'' Cruella cheered happily, looking at the present villains for approval.

They all started chattering in agreement and raised a glass to Hook, and laughed. Iago lent back waiting for them to finish, but grew impatient and let out a squawk which silenced the room.

**Iago: **''Don't all get your hopes out yet, villains. The forest was dense and I could just make out the Captain's large red, recognizable hat!'' Iago chortled at the thought of the Captain's large hat, coughed and then started again. ''Anyway, what I mean to say is, I saw no girl with him!''

In this explanation Claude Frollo, Doctor Facilier, Lady Tremaine and the evil queen had filtered in and the room burst into conversation, with worry and anger.

**Iago:** ''She's just a girl, no biggie. It's not like she could cause any trouble... Could she?'' Iago sounded less sure of himself by the minute.

The room grew louder and louder, until a loud clash of green flames burst into the middle of the room.

**Maleficent:** ''If Captain James Hook has say... lost the girl, then it could mean mortal danger for us all!'' Maleficent spat at the bird furiously. Iago cowered.

**Hades:** ''No problem for some of us there, hey, 'cause we're not mortal, hey!'' Hades brightened up the mood, a few villains giggling at the joke.

Maleficent rolled her eyes dangerously and Hades, still laughing coolly, put his hands up briefly, in defeat. All eyes lay once more on Maleficent's dragon-like face.

**Maleficent:** ''We hardly know the girl. She could be a danger to us, or be useful to that no-one except the pirates know that now. She could know reels of information and secrets about us. If the 'heroes' get hold of her, they could use her to their advantage, putting us and our plans in an even worse position.'' Maleficent's face grew in fear for a moment, before she calmed down again. All remained silent. ''She needs to be returned here. Then we decide what to do with her.'' A few Villains smiled evilly. ''I need someone... reliable, to bring back the girl, even if she's returned without the Captain.'' She added lowering her head ever so slightly.

Suddenly two figures jumped down, followed by two more from the floor above, landing on all fours. A low growl emitted from the four, their figures hidden in the shadows. They began to circle the Villains stone table, still growling, slowly coming out of the shadows. Out from the shadows, first appeared a slender lion with brown fur, his body emaciated. He had a goatee, a long, shiny, black mane, and an obvious scar over his left eye. His green menacing eyes remained on Maleficent. The second from the shadows was a large tiger with thick orange fur and dominating black strips. He had a white muzzle and piercing yellow eyes. The remaining two revealed themselves as a snarling pair of Dogs. The pair were slender, black and brown Dobermans with matching yellow eyes. Roscoe, the tag stated on the red collar and DeSoto on the blue collar.

**Scar: **''We're sick of waiting in the shadows for action. We shall deal with the problem at hand!'' Scar smiled a crooked smile, while continuing to circle around.

**Shere Khan: **''Fear not, as we'll do the deed swiftly, and not leave a mark. They'll be here swifter than you could say 'man cub' and with a team of us, plus Roscoe and DeSoto, what could possibly go wrong?!'' This time the group chuckled, their growls over the top.

**Maleficent: **''Then go, we'll give you until midnight.''

And with that comment the two large cats roared followed by a pair of snarls and the doors flung open, and they cascaded out the large doors and down the path.

**Doctor Facilier: **''They could need the extra help!'' Doctor Facilier began to smile. ''Go friends from the other side..!''

Doctor Facilier's shadow came alive and started to silently laugh, and more and more shadows appeared from the darkness, and flew out the door, to join the other villains.


	16. Chapter 16 - On Better Terms!

Kira's feet dragged behind her, her ankles ached from the walk that had lasted till mid afternoon. Kira glanced behind her, glancing at the pirate crew and they too, had the same opinion on the matter as they staggered behind, some of them in pools of sweat. However Mr. Smee skipped past the crew happily humming a song as usual. ''Captain'' Kira said loud enough for the Captain to hear ''Yes'' The Captain said simply not taking his eyes off the forest path 'Sir please... please can we stop?'' Kira struggled for breath. Hook turned around swiftly, ''I beg your pardon.'' Hook added, bringing his hook into show. She dropped to her knees in desperation taking a big gasp of air in, spluttering at it's coldness. ''Look... At your crew, Captain. They need a rest.'' The Captain was red in the face now, but unable to shout, due to the pathetic sight at his feet. Kira could sense Hook's anger and looked up at him, her eyes pleading instead. ''Please sir...'' The Captain sighed. ''I suppose, I need a bite to eat and the sun will be coming down soon! We'll camp here for the night!'' That was the final say. All the pirates perked up suddenly and got straight to work on tents and preparing a dinner feast.

The tents had been put up by evening time, and the pirates handed out the food. Mr. Smee was worked his way round with fruit and bread. Captain Hook sat there on a tree log waiting patiently, for his piece of food. He grabbed his cuffed wrist and rubbed it, then glanced over at Kira, her shoulders lent against a thick, evergreen, forest tree. Captain Hook, still watching Kira, reached into his pocket and retrieved the key. He lent over and unlocked Kira's wrist before unlocking his own. Kira woke suddenly from the touch of the Captain's soft, gentle hands. She rubbed her freed, sweaty wrist, and a growing smile appeared on her face. ''Thank you Captain, sir.'' Kira whispered delightedly. ''Hmm...'' The Captain was interrupted by Kira, as she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him. The captain blushed, his face turning more crimson than his jacket. Kira finally let go as Smee arrived. Smee smiled a little when he saw Kira and Hook with his silly grin painted on his face.  
''Captain, I'm afraid there's only this bread roll left, enough to feed two, and the three of us haven't eaten...sir.'' Kira took the roll from Mr. Smee and broke it evenly into two halves and handed one to and one to Captain Hook and smiled at them. ''But w-what about you Kira, miss?'' Smee asked surprised. Kira jumped up, stretching her body, ''I'll be fine thank you, , it's very kind of you to worry!'' She bent down to kiss his bald head, and he to, blushed, turning his hat over in his hands giggling. Kira joined in giggling. Captain Hook looked at the two giggling, having fun. The sound of her laughing filled him with a joy and he smiled. Kira walked over to the crew, trying to spread the cheer, and they all looked at her open mouthed. ''Let's sing a song boys!'' She giggled spinning around. She felt so hyper and energetic. ''Like what?'' Little Bill Jukes questioned.

**Kira: **''Hmm... A pirate's life is a wonderful life, A-rovin' over the sea...''

They all remained gaumless, looking at Kira as if she was mad. Mr. Smee walked over and put her arm around her smiling.

**Smee: **''Give me a career as a buccaneer, It's the life of a pirate for me.''

The Pirates looked at each other and smiled, all joining putting their arms around each other, and raising their ale and rum in the air, swaying.

**Kira, Smee & Pirate Crew: **''Oh, the life of a pirate for me! Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life, They never bury you're bones, For when it's all over a jolly sea rover, Drops in on his friend, Davey Jones; Oh, my good friend , Davey Jones!''

All the pirates laughed and drank and sang some more, and finished their food, while Captain admired Kira's energy and kindness to his crew, and he joined in by tapping his foot and clapping his hand on his knee, smiling a wolfish grin.


	17. Chapter 17 - An Eventful Evening!

A clock ticked. Wind stirred, growing stronger and whipping Kira's face viciously, leaving her face badly bruised. A growl emitted from deep within. The hairs on her arm stood up. Her eyes pulsed open, a neon luminous blue shrouded her eyes. An ancient language left her mouth, a loud growl coming from deep within. A hook. A sword. A crown. The wind, blowing stronger and stronger. Pain. Blood. Devastation. A large opening jaw of teeth, and a loud melodious howl echoed through a dream...

Kira jutted awake, sweating from the dream... nightmare she just had. She clasped her head with one hand, and with the other went to lean against the side, but instead she grabbed something cold and metal. Captain Hook had offered his Hook to help Kira sit up. She glanced at him, tears in her eyes. ''You experiencing a nightmare, child? Remember it's all just in your head.'' Hook added gently, lending Kira a cloth from a nearby pirate's backpack. Kira dabbed her head. Tears flew down her cheek. Embarrassed she tried to hide her face, but Captain caught her chin in his hand, and had retrieved his handkerchief and began dabbing her tears. Kira moved up, and lent her head against the Captain's laced blouse. He looked down, a warm smile on his face. He put his hand around her. ''Now Kira, what have we here. After all you've been through, you brave girl, you can't cry now! Ha, just look how how far.. we've.. come!'' He smiled more at the thought. ''Here. I want to show you something amazing.'' The Captain stood, offering Kira a 'hook' up. She grabbed the round part of his hook, and hoisted herself up, and by surprise, took the Captain's arm with her hand, staying close.

They came to an opening in the forest. Toadstools and funny shaped leaves covered the floors. Small balls of light darted around filling the air. Some hovered in pairs, moving under the moonlight. Fireflies danced around too around the fairies, that now came into Kira's vision. They stepped clear into the opening. Little gasps filled the air and the fairies hid everywhere. A bigger ball of light flew quick, straight at Hook, but stopped, only inches away. A slender Cajun firefly, with holes on his wings and a few tufts of red hair, came from his head and he showed his few teeth that he had. ''Wotcha all doing, bringing this, this here... Villain to this place. Ey?!'' Captain Hook went to interrupt but was interrupted by the firefly, 'Don't you make me light my butt!'' The firefly spat. Hook's face grew redder by the second. ''Wait!'' Kira spoke louder than planned in realization. ''I know you, you're Ray!'' The Captain calmed a little. The firefly flew round Kira's head. ''Yes I am missy! How'd you know me? Why'd you bring.. 'him' here?'' Ray added. ''We came here 'cause I had a nightmare Ray, we haven't caused to come no trouble, he was just helping me, he was only being friendly!'' Kira spoke with a friendly tone and smiled at the light in front of her. Ray's mouth opened, revealing one more broken tooth. ''A villain... _helping _you... being _friendly_? I've heard and seen it all now! Ray was astounded. ''Yes, please let us watch you all dance, it was..peaceful.. to watch you.'' Kira giggled happily, as fairies came out, smiling at her joy. ''Please continue, don't let us stop you!'' Ray glanced at the two. What effect did this girl have on everyone? She'd even had an effect on a villain. Hook admired her. Ray smiled, ''A bug's gotta do what a bug's gotta do!" He snapped a little twig off a tree and tapped a hollow bark, and the fairy orchestra began to play a slower, waltz theme.

The band played on, and Ray glanced over, tutting at the sight. Kira and Hook were enjoying the music, but there was no dancing, no spark between the two. Ray swooped down by Hook's ear whispering in it. ''Ask her to dance!'' Hook swatted Ray gently, trying to cover up his question with a loud cough and he began to blush when he noticed Kira was staring, smiling but confused. Hook slowly turned his upper torso towards Kira, like a robot almost, his face remaining a deep shade of red. He cleared his throat, bowing his head, ''Would you care to dance with me?'' He blushed more, keeping his bow, but quivered, eager for an answer.  
Kira continued staring at the man that now sat slightly cowering in front of her. Disney Villain, Captain Hook... intimidated of a mere dance. She giggled at the thought. The Captain started to grow with both anger and embarrassment, ''What's s-so fu...'' Kira place a finger on Hook's soft lips. ''Shh. I'd love to dance with you Captain!'' Kira whispered, their eyes locking onto each others once more. They remained like this as Kira led Hook to the middle of the dense forest floor. Kira moved silently creeping, like a Panther. The pair moved in sync. Hook had regained his normal colour once again, but now he breathed heavily, his eyes wide open, concentrating on Kira's every move.  
They reached the middle finally and Kira stopped Suddenly scared. She turned away slightly, glancing downwards. ''What's wrong, my dear?'' Hook's voice was gentle, worried. ''I don't know how to dance, I've never done it before.'' Kira's voice was quiet, embarrassed. Hook smiled a little. ''Well I'm not exactly Prince Charming, in fancy dance shoes!'' He winked playfully. ''Here, I'll show you!'' The Captain reached for her hand once more, and turned her towards him. He bowed politely, and she returned it with a graceful curtsy. The captain raised his hand in the air and Kira mirrored it, linking their hands together. Kira instinctively put her hand on his shoulder, and the Captain put his hand on Kira's waist.  
Fairies flew around them in circles whilst the fireflies lit flower lanterns, and Kira began to float, while the Captain remained on the ground. Kira gasped with happiness. She flew like Peter Pan. ''Why don't you join me Captain?'' The Captain sighed ''Pan says I can't, as I have no happy thoughts.'' Captain closed his eyes briefly, feeling an emotional pain. Kira landed on the ground softly once more. ''Forget what Pan says, listen to me. You must feel some positive emotions. What do you feel in here?' Kira added placing her hand on Hook's heart. Kira smiled, and Hook slowly joined her. The Captain admired Kira for a few moments. The moonlight poured down, reflecting her blue eyes, so they sparkled like sapphires. She battered her eyelashes and bit her lip subconsciously. This girl before him was beautiful. Kira let out a scream of glee. Hook gawked downwards and gasped. He was hovering off the floor. He was flying.  
Kira giggled once more, flying backwards. Kira's giggle sent the Captain higher in the sky and flew forwards joining Kira once more, assuming the previous position. and they spun round together, Hook turning Kira under his arm and resting both of their arms on Kira's stomach. The fairies flew around in glee, the orchestra played louder and the fireflies darted about in cannon. ''Now that's what I'm talking about!'' Cried Ray in happiness! The continued flying, gliding through the air dancing.

Whilst they continued dancing in the air, a long, brown paw could be seen under the bushes. It growled as it walked, swishing his lion tail furiously. Scar signaled to the others and they surrounded the forest clearing. Scar watched as they began to sink to the ground, almost at the end of their dance. Scar could only just make out Roscoe and DeSoto, due to their bright collars. Kira's feet neared the ground. Further and further down her pointed toes nearly reached the forest floor.  
With two loud roar's of unison came from Scar and Shere Khan, they pounced at the pair, Shere Khan grabbing Kira's foot in his mouth, his Jaws carefully just missing her ankle. Kira squealed frightened. ''It's awful nice to see you again, Captain... I couldn't help but thinking you had left us forever!'' Scar's mouth curved upwards slyly. ''Let her go, we'll return with no trouble!'' Hook scowled, his anger building. Scar clicked his pads together summoning the Doberman's. ''You know what to do!'' The dogs laughed slightly and ran swiftly through the forest. ''Shere Khan...'' The tiger had Kira sat on his back, and she clung on for dear life. He nodded at Scar, and let out a ferocious roar before sprinting through the forest, until Kira and Shere Khan were merely a speck in the distance. ''Oh, I do wish he hadn't, had to do that dear friend, but we were running on orders.'' Scar licked his paw tenderly. ''I think I have gained her trust Scar. She shouldn't put up much of a fight... whatever you wanted to do..'' Hook tried to make himself sound like he didn't care, examining his Hook. A few shadows began to surround Hook and Scar. Scar smiled. ''We are all delighted you have accomplished a bond!'' Scar teased. ''Come on, I don't want to miss what they're going to do with her!'' Scars cat-like pupils widened in excitement, and the shadows crowded around faster and faster until... blackness.


	18. Chapter 18 - A Sudden Occurrence!

Kira's body felt sore from the long ride on the back of the Bengal tiger, Shere Khan, who's pointed shoulder blades stabbed sharply into Kira's armpits. She could see the position she's been told to sit in, hurt Shere Khan, tiring him more by the minute. Slowly and gently, Kira raised her upper body and sat almost like a horse rider, ready to jump. Shere Khan gained speed instantly, allowing his body to flow more fluently, in time with his muscly legs. ''Thank you.'' Shere Khan breathed awkwardly but thankfully. Kira stroked his back with one hand confidently, whilst continuing to grasp a tuft of his warm fur in the other for balance.

They came up to a river, the sound of the water tormenting Shere Khan. He was obviously dying for a drink, yet he continued on. ''I'm really thirsty,'' Kira lied. ''Please can we stop for a drink?'' The tired tiger huffed, coming to an elegant halt. Kira dismounted Shere Khan and briskly walked towards the river. Shere Khan watched her carefully, watching her every move. Bending down, Kira cupped the water in her hands, drinking it then using the rest to wash her face. The refreshing water made Kira feel more alert to her surroundings.  
Shere Khan attempted to show disinterest in Kira, proudly strolling towards the water, gulping mouthfuls of water when he got there. Whilst he wasn't looking, Kira tiptoed towards the tiger, carefully containing water in her hands. Kira waited before she was close enough and without hesitation, Kira threw the remaining water up, all over the tiger's head. Shere Khan shot around furiously. Kira bent down by the bank again, retrieving more water, splashing him this time, laughing loudly, then ran up the bank nearing the forest once more.  
With a loud frustrated roar, Shere Khan ran, pouncing on Kira, knocking her over on the soft, padded grass. He stood over Kira, panting, glaring down. ''Come on Shere Khan, I'm only having a bit of fun!'' Kira teased, reaching up slowly, stroking the thick, snow white fur which covered his neck. He stood there for a moment, unsure how to react. Calmly, he stepped over Kira, laying down next to her, still catching his breath. Kira rolled over on her side facing the tiger, returning to stroke the back of his neck this time. ''You need a big rest, you'll work yourself to death!'' Kira whispered, with slight concern. The tiger remained quiet. Kira giggled. ''What's so funny?'' Shere Khan inquired, annoyance in his voice. ''Well, it's just that I never thought I'd get this close to a tiger in my life... especially the great Shere Khan!'' Kira's laugh subsided. Kira glanced around. The air had gone cold. Something was wrong. A pain stabbed Kira's head and she threw her hands up to meet the pain. ''What's wrong man cub?'' Shere Khan let out a pathetic, worried laugh. Vivid scenes and painted visions filled Kira's head. A fire. A roar of pain and torture. A viscous wind and shadows. Silence.  
Kira's eyes shot open and she gasped. She smelt something odd in the air. Shere Khan had now couched in front on her, at eye level with Kira, his bright yellow eyes making contact with Kira's. ''We need to go now!'' Kira shouted urgently. Without another word, Shere Khan crouched allowing Kira to climb up swiftly, ''Just keep going... whatever you do, don't look back! Shere Khan paused for a moment. ''Listen I don't know what it is, but it's after us!'' Kira added desperately. And with a loud roar, the pair disappeared once more into the forest.

* * *

Mr Smee stood next to Captain Hook, who still led on the floor. Hook stirred. Smee smiled, sighing with relief. Smee spoke gently, ''Cap'n, we're here, wake up!'' The captain rose abruptly, scanning the hall. He was back in the mansion. ''Smee!'' Hook grasped Smee's shirt, ''Kira... where is..'' ''She's not here yet Cap'n.'' Smee interrupted Hook, looking down worried, deep in thought.  
''So nice of you to join us again Captain!'' A voice came from around the corner. Hook shot up on his feet, quickly spinning around, brushing dust off his clothes. Jafar stood there now, leaning with one hand on the wall, his staff in the other. Jafar walked over placing his hand on Hook's shoulder.  
Hades ran round the corner, meeting the three, embracing them in a large hug, ''Nice to have you back, old boy!'' Hades punched Hook playfully in the shoulder. ''Not been the same without you!'' Hades winked evilly. Hook turned to Jafar again, his face questioning, desperate. Jafar nodded.

**Jafar:** ''Iago any sight of them yet, surely they should be near by now?'' Jafar attempted a smile at Hook. ''If they aren't back by early morning we'll send out a search party!'' Jafar added reassuring himself.

Scar strolled around the corner looking worried. He looked at the five already in the room and smiled, the sadness showing in his face. Scar was followed by many other curious villains.

**Scar: **''I apologize Captain!'' Scar bowed his head. ''I was only doing my job.'' Scar seemed upset, almost lost without his partner. ''Still no sign of them, ey?''

**Maleficent: **''I wouldn't be surprised if the girl didn't do something to Shere Khan. She managed to manipulate Captain Hook and Jafar. The sooner they get back the better. That child needs watching over with great caution... We still don't even know if she's friend or foe,'' Maleficent saw the Captain, Smee, Jafar and Iago about to interrupt but continued, ''and unfortunately, I can't go off a few people's opinions.''

The hall came alive with the chattering of villains as they discussed the problem at hand. Hades had tended to calming his friends over the biased view of Kira, using over exaggerated hand gestures to talk to them about other things. Suddenly Iago squawked.

**Iago: **''I can see them... I think!'' Iago flapped around nervously and with excitement.

The hall fell silent as they waited. The villains all gasped when the hall shook and the wind blew the windows open, giving Iago no choice but to retreat to Jafar's shoulder. Everything went quiet again. All that could be heard now was the heavy breathing of the shook up villains. Suddenly the two front doors swung open, and the villains prepared themselves.  
There stood Kira, staggered in the door way, blood dripping from her forehead, bruises covering her arms. She carried an unconscious Shere Khan on her shoulders, the tiger nearly engulfing her figure. Her knees buckled, sending her crashing on her knees on the cold marble floor, the doors slamming shut behind her. No sound came from the villains, the horror and shock on their faces, said it all.  
Kira attempted to push Shere Khan further into safety, managing a few meters, his limp body lying in front of the many villains. He was merely covered in scratches and bruises, but had a big gauge down one side of his face. Kira looked up at the characters, before glancing at Captain Hook, who stood there gawping at the scene, and then collapsed, leaving an awkward tension in the hall.


	19. Chapter 19 - Relief

A shadow arose from the night. A cloud of shadow forming, lightning helping to form it... mini shadow clouds broke off from the enormous one, the dark creatures hopping around blindly snarling, showing off large white fangs. Thunder boomed, sending epileptic flashes zoom on in Kira's head. A malicious laugh, a pain filled roar of terror, and... and... darkness.

Kira's eyes shot open. She breathed heavily, a slight cold sweat appearing on her head. She sighed, as to her relief she was inside a room, not much else visible yet. She sat up slowly examining the room. It was recognizable, the walls a plain grey colour, the majority of the room empty, filled only by a few spider webs that decorated the deserted corners of the room. She was back in the room at the Villains Mansion... but her bed had been padded up with pillows and duvets covered with familiar villains faces on the covers. Kira couldn't help but smile softly. Slowly she stroked her fingers across past all the villains stopping at the end. A tiger stood crouched, but looked majestic and powerful, it's crooked grin giving the tiger evil features. Kira gasped... Shere Khan!

Kira crept slowly along the corridor, the floorboards thankfully held Kira's every footstep making her silent. She saw so many doors, all different shapes and sizes, but where was Shere Khan? Was he ok? Kira stopped, and looked down, every snore and grunt coming from other rooms fell to a hush. A soft drumbeat played in her head, and her ears seem to focus on every little noise. Her head shot up, her azure eyes, wide open, as if in a trance. She could hear the soft growls of pain that emitted from a room. She began to creep forwards in tune with the drumming in her head. She got closer and closer, the drumbeat quickening, the painful growl and whimpers got louder, until finally she came to a bamboo made door that had a slit for a handle and everything but a slow growl ha stopped in her mind. Gingerly, Kira grabbed for the open slit in the door, sliding it across... and crept in silently.

Kira had made it to the other side of the room, similar to the one she had just left to find the wounded tiger, Shere Khan, breathing difficultly on his worn down mat. His eyelids flickered. ''Don't be alarmed Shere Khan, its only me... Kira.'' Kira breathed reassuringly into his ears. Shere Khan's body relaxed a little.

''I was so worried, Khan... I thought I'd lost you, you did so well to protect me, I wished I'd have helped sooner... you wouldn't be like th...'' Khan huffed interrupting ''Helped me sooner?! Kira you carried a full grown adult tiger for at least an hour, and what you managed to do to fight of them... them things, and look at the mess you're in as a result of my lack of protection!'' Shere Khan's eyes were lively as he reminisced the past. ''Fight? Me!? I don't know what you're talking about Khan, and these, oh these are nothing, maybe you should get some rest Khan!'' Khan looked shocked, his mouth slightly ajar, flashing a few of his canine teeth. His face slowly lifted into a clever smile, as Kira had started to lose hers ''I was trying to get rest until you showed up...'' Shere Khan winced in pain, and in a struggle tried to lick his small wounds on his body. Kira's cold hand reached down, and hesitantly Kira lowered her hand to place it on the wound, his body shook in pain, but Kira kept her hand still, slowly causing his body to still with it. She closed her eyes... ''How could I have let this happen, He doesn't deserve to suffer this pain!'' Kira opened her eyes quickly, a tear of pain trickling from her eye, falling off her round cheeks and onto her wrist. She removed her hand slowly from the wound... Where had the wound gone? Surely Kira's hand didn't slip off, she searched for his wound, but was unable to find it, Khan now joined her eyes glare and stared at his body, before his head fell back onto his mat, sighing a slit smile playing on his lips, ''full of surprises you Kira!'' ''What?'' Kira joked softly, still in shock. Had she really just healed her tiger? She smiled in disbelief and happiness before bending down to kiss his stripy nose. ''Goodnight, Shere Khan.''


	20. Chapter 20 - The Next Morning!

Kira yawned, her mouth enlarging to stretch out her soft rouged lips. She stretched her body out, her body shaking slightly at the big move, before throwing her hands to her eyes that were now blinded by the sunlight piercing through the stain glass window. She had slept in Shere Khan's room for the night, as she laid on the mattress, but Shere Khan was not to be found anywhere.

She looked down at her hands, turning them in her lap whilst in deep thought... ''Did I really save Shere Khan?... Did I really heal him?''

A loud squawk emitted into the room, ''Good Morning, princess.'' Iago playfully looped in the air before sitting on her shoulder, playing tentatively with her hair with his beak. ''We sure as hell missed you Kira! You've been the main talk recently y'know!'' Iago subconsciously bellowed down Kira's ear. Kira took a moment to adjust to the sound, before giggling and grabbing the parrot off her shoulders, placing him on his back in her lap. Kira stroked Iago's belly, slightly tickling him before leaning down to kiss his bright beak. ''I've sure as hell missed you too!'' Kira squawked back loudly, imitating him. Kira rose to her feet, before Iago joined her shoulder once more. ''So what have I done to become the main talk!?'' Kira asked her voice dropping volume slightly, her grin fading slightly, she stopped at the doorway, gulped subtly before the pair left the room, leaving only the dust particles to dance in the air, keeping the room alive.


End file.
